the_alternate_moonseafandomcom-20200213-history
The Freyara Mountain Range
The Freyara Mountain Range is a mountainous region in Western Moonsea, located within the Freyara Forest Basin. The only accessible pathway to the range is through Freyara and the Path to Exile. The Path to Exile Upon exiting Freyara through the Pilgrim's Entrance south of Freyara, travellers must first travel through the Path to Exile, named so due to inhabitants of the Great Purge once being forced to their deaths by marching up the freezing mountain peaks under orders from Zhentil Keep in 2 A.P. Today, the Path is largely inhabited, with a steep incline as one approaches the Madara Base midway towards Madara Peak. Localised weather in the region report temperatures ranging from tropical equatorial levels at the northern end of the Path, to close to freezing near Madara Base due to elevation changes. Adventuring parties are often advised to wear thick clothing and suitable boots to prepare for the possibility of heavy snow. Madara Base Madara Base is a small outpost midway on the way to Madara Peak. It is run by Zen' Oki, a beetlekin self-exile from Freyara. The outpost consists of a small fireplace and a wooden shed, where Zen' Oki stores travellers' supplies and hiking aids. Due to the solitary and open nature of the base, travellers are often warned by the Freyaran Ambassador's Office to not camp there for long durations. The base has been often been reported to have come under attack (openly or otherwise) by native wolves, treants and even elder dragons searching for food. Mount Madara Mount Madara is a small hill that acts as the de facto entrance to the mountain range, at a height of only 300m ASL. However, temperatures are close to freezing due to constant battering from the Kraken winds on the northeastern side, forming icy slopes with no gripping surfaces. As travellers approach Madara Peak, extreme caution is advised less one loses their lives by accidentally slipping. There are 57 recorded accidents since 180 A.P., and Freyaran guides have been instructed to make safety a priority for accompanying travellers. At the peak of Mount Madara lies Madara Peak, a small trigonometric station that signals the start of the Icy Ridge that leads south towards the other peaks. Mount Ingrid Named after Ingrid Sofetter, a legendary explorer who scaled the mountain range in 32 B.P., Mount Ingrid presents the next challenge for travellers travelling through the Icy Ridge. Dotted by stalagmites and natural cave formations while pummeled by frequent avalanches, travellers are often warned not to let down their guard here. The highest peak here, Ingrid Peak, measures at 750m ASL. Rumours of an elder dragon inhabiting a cave in this region float around the Travellers' Cookhouse in Freyara, but there have been no reported sightings yet. Mount Lapis Named for its layered strata of ice and rock, this next peak is where most travellers end their journeys after seeing the magnificent patterned rock formations caused by natural weathering. Snow-coated rocks dot the mostly-flat landscape, alongside a travelling beetlekin merchant who provides hot drinks on a daily basis. The weather at Mount Lapis is mostly calm compared to Mount Ingrid, with only occasional snowfall and small gusts of wind arising from the natural geysers that sparsely populate the relatively flat, snowy surface. The Darkened Cave is located here, with a large, wooden door marking its entrance. It is usually guarded by two Freyaran beetlekin from the royal guard. The Freyara Range officially ends here on the Harpers' Atlas, although the path continues southwards on the Pass of the Gods towards Castle Mound. Category:Locations